Shadow and Light
by The sweetheart
Summary: Love,loss,envy,rivals and smiles.Maybe love can blossom between two rivals? YAOI puzzleshiping SxJ, RxB for now...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Five thousand years ago the shadows fought the light , but in the end they were both destroyed.  
>Both the shadow and light had children and with ought second thoughts they took over.<br>The battle was cruel and still continues to this present day.

The shadows lurk at night, but in the day they are only in their human form and are capable being hurt.  
>The light is the opposite they are strong in the day but at night they are weak.<br>But in mead day they both hold power that is unknown by it's limits.  
>Both shadows and light can choose to be in their human form whenever they want.<p>

-_Present day-  
><em> A boy stood in front of the school gates.  
>'Why did I let them drag me in to this?' he said that to himself.<br>This boy had crimson eyes and he wasn't very tall and his features were more sharper and handsome like. His hair was try-colored , in the ends it was red in the middle black and in front he had six locks of blond hair and he had tree extra blond locks sticking up. His hair was star shaped. He wore his school uniform it was a deep blue. He wore a jacket and pants and underneath the jacket he wore a black T-shirt.  
>He groaned and started walking in the school but he got knocked down.<br>"I'm sorry." a boys voice said. He looked up and saw a boy that looked like him but he was more shorter and had big amethyst eyes, his hair in the ends was purple and he didn't have those extra blond locks sticking up in his hair.  
>The crimson eyed boy looked at him.<br>"Um, no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." he said getting up. They both got up.  
>"I'm Yugi Muto." the short boy said.<br>"I'm Yami Aten." the crimson eyed boy said.  
>"Are you new?" Yugi asked.<br>"Yes." Yami said an groaned.  
>"Yugi, do you know where the history room is?" Yami asked<br>"Yep, I have history too." the small boy said and hooked his arm with Yamis.  
>They walked to the history room and got strange looks . They didn't know if it was because Yugi had hooked his arm with Yamis or that he was new.<br>They reached the room and Yami stopped.  
>"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked. He looked at him and smiled a little.<br>"Yeah , new school and I'm a little stressed." Yami said. Yugi opened the door and walked in and Yami fallowed.  
>"Yug." a boy shouted and waved his hand. He was tall ,had blond hair and he had green eyes .Joey was dressed in his school uniforms a jacket and jeans and a white T-shirt underneath. He seem to have that attitude 'Mess with my friends and you'll mess with me.' that kind of attitude.<br>"Come on Yami." Yugi said pulling Yamis hand.  
>"Hey Joey." Yugi said hugging him. Joey pulled away and looked at Yami.<br>"Who's this?" he asked looking Yami down and up.  
>"This is Yami the new student." Yugi said. .<br>"Yami sit with us." the amethyst eyed boy said.  
>"Sure." Yami said and put his bag next to Yugis. Joey sat behind them and glared at Yami.<br>'This guy looks strange.' Joey thought, he leaned on his chair.  
>" So Yami where do you come from. What a person like you doing here ina boring little town?" Joey asked.<br>"Joey don't be so rude." Yugi scolded at him.  
>"It's fine Yugi. Well I moved here from Egypt." Yami said.<br>"That explains the tan." Joey said and yawned.  
>"Hi, Yugi" a girl said.<br>"Hey , Tea." Yugi said and hugged her. She looked at the crimson eyes boy sitting next to Yugi.  
>"Hi, who are you?" she asked politely.<br>"Yami." the crimson eyed boy said.  
>"Hi, I'm Tea." she shock his hand.<br>Tea was tall , had short brown hair , blue eyes and she had a slim body.  
>"Yami, what brings you here. I mean a hot guy like you in a small town like this , it doesn't add up." she said and smiled.<br>"Well, my guardian had work here so we moved here for a short time." Yami said and looked at Tea.  
>"Guardian? Don't you have parents?" Joey asked. Yami narrowed his eyes and shock his head.<br>"Sorry." Joey said and put his head on his hands.  
>"No, no problem it was a long time ago." Yami said and smiled a little , but it was a sad smile.<br>"Take your seats." they heard the teacher said.  
>"I hear we will have a new student , but I can't find him." the teacher said. She was dressed in a black skirt and white jacket. She wore black high heel. Her face was pretty young for her and she wore a lot of make-up. Her eyes were green and her hair was red.<br>Yami stood up.  
>"I'm the new student. My name is Yami Aten and I moved here from Egypt." he said.<br>"Well thank you Yami. Class please be nice to him." the teacher said and started the lesson.  
>It was lunch time and they haded to the cafeteria . Yami of course was dragged with them. But he went with them because of Yugi.<br>They sat on an empty table and went to get lunch. They talked about random things and Yamis phone rang.  
>"I'm be back in a sec." he said and went out. Then Yugis phone rang.<br>" The HQ (headquarters)?" Joey asked bitting in his sandwich. Yugi nodded and picked up.  
>"Hello." Yugi said and his eyes widened.<br>"What? When?" he asked and his jaw dropped.  
>"Ok, search every person who came here two days ago." Yugi said and hung up.<br>Tea and Joey were looking at him.  
>"So?" Joey asked.<br>"Well it seems the shadows are in town. They had came here two days ago. But it's not easy to track them Joey did you sniff anything unusual around Yami?" Yugi asked biting his lower lip.  
>"No, but he seem to out of the picture. It's strange." Joey said putting the last piece of the sandwich in his mouth. Yugi let out a small breath of relief. In that time Yami came in again with an angry face.<br>"Yami why are you mad?" Joey asked. Yami groaned and answered.  
>"My guardian is trouble again. I have to skip school." he said taking his bag and going out. Yugi saw that Yami had forgotten his English book.<br>'Well I have to give it to Yami after school.' Yugi thought and then put it in his bag.  
>After school ended and Yugi got Yamis address , he went to his house.<br>When he came to Yamis house he stood in awe. It was big and white and the garden was large. The house was on tree flours and it was awe most all in windows. The house was like a dream house.  
>"Hey, who are you?" someone asked. Yugi turned and saw a man dressed like a police officer call him.<br>"Um, Yami forgot his English book in school and I thought I should give it to him after school." Yugi said gulping. The man looked at him then pressed a button and the gates opened. He walked in with shaky steppes . He soon reached the front door and rang the bell. A tall boy with short brown hair pursing blue eyes and no expression on his face opened the door. The man wore a white long sleeveless jacker and black shirt and black jeans.  
>"Who are you?" the man asked.<br>"Um, is Yami home. He forgo-"

"Yami" the man shouted.  
>"What?" he got an angry respond.<br>"There is kid looking for you." he said  
>"Hey, I'm not a kid I'm in high school." Yugi said and pouted.<br>"Yeah, yeah what ever." the blue eyed man said and walked off. Yugi stood there confused.  
>"Yugi." he heard his name being called and he snapped out of his confusion.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yami asked smiling at him.  
>"Um, oh yeah you forgot your English book in school so I thought I should bring it to you." Yugi said smiling weakly.<br>"Oh, ok. Do you want to come in?" Yami asked stepping out of the way. Yugi nodded his head and went it. When he passed the door he shivered , he felt like he was struck with electricity.  
>"You ok?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded his head and kicked his shoes off. They stepped in and Yugi was in awe. The kitchen and dining room were together . The kitchen was on the left and the dining room was on the right. The kitchen had a ceramic bar , a fridge, a table with a lot of chairs , a washing mashing , a sink a lot of drawers . The dining room had a big plasma TV a glass table a white rug covered all the dining room. The room had a big sofa and few chairs that you sit and you sink in them. Underneath the TV there were two drawers and a glass shelf that held the DVD and on the left side on the TV there were shelfs with movies. And between the kitchen and dinning room there was a door that led to the yard and in the yard was big swimming pool and next to the pool was a jacuzzi, Yugi was so caught up in looking at the place that he didn't hear Yami calling him<br>"Yugi." Yami shouted and Yugi snapped out of his trance.  
>"Sorry." he said .<br>"It's ok" Yami said and started walking up the stairs. The stairs were wooden and round.  
>"Yami , sorry for asking but who was that?" Yugi asked.<br>"That's my cousin Seto. Don't let him get to you. But believe me he is a pain in the ass." Yami said and laughed. Yugi smiled. They passed a few door and soon reached a door that Yami opened. It was a big room, it was covered in windows and the curtains were up and the room looked really bright. There was a king sized bed with black and white sheet , two night stands on each side of the bed, they had a lamp on top of them. There was a walk in closet and a door that probably led to the bathroom. There was also a big desk and a leather chair next to in. A big plasma TV was handing from the celling and a big lamp on the celling. The room was white and a gray carpet covered the floor. The room looked amazing.  
>"Yugi." Yami shouted again.<br>"Sorry." Yugi said embarrassed and scratched the back oh his head.  
>"It's ok, but if you continue to look at everything we pass like that I'm gonna hit you hard on the head." Yami said crossing his arms. Yugi looked at him and a little blush appeared on his cheeks.<br>"Anyway will you give me my book back?" Yami asked stretching his hand for the book.  
>"Oh, yeah." Yugi said and looked throe his bag . Yami giggled.<br>"Here."Yugi said giving it to Yami. The crimson eyed boy walked to the desk and put it in.  
>"Yugi, do you want anything to drink?" Yami asked politely.<br>"Um, sure." Yugi said smiling a little.  
>"Strawberry juice?" Yami asked.<br>"How did you-?" Yugi asked.  
>"I saw you drinking it at lunch. So I guessed that you like strawberry's." Yami said walking to a door and in a few seconds he came out with a glass of strawberry juice and in the other with an orange juice. He kicked the door with his foot and it closed.<br>"Here." he gave the strawberry to Yugi and he immediately drank from the glass. Yami laughed.  
>"What? When I'm nervous I drink a lot." Yugi said drinking again.<br>"What are you nervous about. Being around me." Yami said the last part with a seductive voice. Yugi blushed.  
>"N-no" Yugi said and looked away. Yami giggled.<br>They talked about random things, they had a lot in common.  
>"Hey, Yami wanna play a game." Yugi asked.<br>"Sure." Yami answered . Yugi got out his deck and Yami looked at it then he got up and went to a drawer and pulled out his deck.  
>"So you play Duel Monsters too?" Yugi asked smiling.<br>"Yep. That's my favorite game." Yami said and they both shuffled their decks. They played about an hour and Yami lost.  
>"Aw, man will you believe me that this was my first loss." Yami said laying in the bed.<br>Yugi giggled.  
>"Well then prepare to get your ass kicked a few more times." Yugi said and laughed. Yami looked at him and their eyes met , they stayed like this for a few minutes and then Yami pushed himself up and cupped Yugis cheeks. Then he leaned in and kissed Yugis lips. Yugi froze. He wasn't expecting this , but it felt so good and right. Slowly Yugis eyes closed and he kissed back. Yugi was pushed on the bed and they continued to kiss. Yami licked Yugi lower lip for entrance and Yugi moaned , that gave Yami the opportunity to slip his tongue in Yugis mouth. Their tongues started to battle for dominance and finally Yami won. They pulled away when they were out of breath and Yami put his forehead on Yugis. They breathed heavily and they were looking in each others eyes.<br>A crash from downstairs snapped them out of their trance and they both headed downstairs.  
>"Seto." Yami said when they got downstairs. Seto was on the floor and holding his chest and breathing heavily and the glass that he was carrying was smashed in to pieces<br>"Seto are you ok?" Yami said helping him to stand up. They took him to the sofa.  
>"Yugi, get a glass of water." Yami said and Yugi did what he said. In a few seconds he came back with a glass of water and handed it to Yami. The crimson eyed boy took it and put it on Setos lips. He drank a little then his breathing normalized a little.<br>"Seto, what happened?" Yami asked,  
>"I don't know. Suddenly I felt like my chest was being ripped open." he said and closed his eyes.<br>"But I'm fine now." Seto said and pushed himself to stand up.  
>"Seto where are you going? Sit down." Yami hissed.<br>"I'm going to my room." In a few seconds they heard a door slam shut. Yami let out a groan. He looked at Yugi.  
>"Yugi , it's best if you leave for now." Yami said. Yugi nodded and went upstairs to get his bag. When he came downstairs Yami was cleaning the mess Seto maid. Yami saw Yugi and went to him. They looked at each others eyes and then Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi in the lips. The kiss lasted a few minutes.<br>"Get a room." a cold voice said. They broak the kiss and saw Seto stood on the stairs with crossed arms. Yami groaned and Seto glared at him.  
>"I take it you feel better?" Yami asked . Seto just walked passed them and went in the kitchen.<br>Yami opened the door.  
>"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled.<br>"Yes." the crimson eyes boy said and ruffed Yugis hair, the he leaned down and gave Yugis lips a quick kiss.  
>"See you tomorrow." Yami said. Yugi started walking down the path and when he was out of the house he leaned on a wall and touched his lips. He can't believe that Yami just kissed him. He smiled an ear to ear smile and started walking down the road to his house. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Yugi just replayed the scene from just moments ago. Why had Yami kissed him? He had know him only for a day and they were already kissing?  
>Yugi sat in his room thinking. It was strange . He felt like he knew the crimson eyed boy for a very long time and yet they had met this morning. Yugi unconsciously touched his lips and smiled. He still felt Yami's lips over his. Yugi closed his eyes but only opened them when he heard a soft knock on the door.<br>"Come in." he said, pushing himself from the wall to sit properly.  
>"Yug, my man where did ya run off to after school?" Joey asked. Yugi blushed and narrowed his head. Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at him.<br>"I-I went t-to give back Y-Yamis English book. H-He forgot it in school." Yugi said blushing more. Joey started to giggle.  
>"What?" Yugi finally asked.<br>"You are blushing. You look so cute when you blush. What did ya do with Yami? Something dirty?" Joey said laughing. Yugi blushed even more remembering what happened in Yamis bedroom.  
>"We did nothing. I simply gave him his book back and that's it." Yugi said trying to hide his blush. In that moment Joeys phone rang, his face dropped. Yugi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Yugi , some of the shadow creatures have attacked. Tea was patrolling and she found a body what looked like it had been eaten by the shadows." Yugi jumped from his bed and transformed in his light form. Joey grabbed Yugis hand and they went to their headquarters.  
>"Report." Yugi said , startling the people that were working.<br>"Joey, Light." Tea called. You see no one knew except these two , Yugis human form. In the HQ he was called Light. Tea and Joey were the best of the best fighters. But Yugi sometimes wondered how did Joey become one of the best when he never used his brain?  
>Tea reached them and smiled. She had little frozen tips in her hair, that meant that she was sad. You see she was the one to poses ice. It was really dangerous, but her most dangerous weapon were her eyes. When she was angry or annoyed, well let's say, stay far far away from her. They started talking about random things and Teas hair started to return to normal.<p>

They made their way to the main room. There was a huge TV and a lot of people working. Yugi saw that everything looked normal and though of heading back. But Joey and Tea suddenly froze, and so did everyone els. Tea shivered.  
>"Do you feel that?" Tea asked , Joey nodded and they both looked at Yugi. He just stood there without moving. '<em>What? Why can't I sense anything?<em>'. '_Maybe I'm tired or something. Yeah after this I'm going to get a good night sleep._' Yugi thought. He didn't want to admit that he might have lost his ability of sensing shadows.  
>"Yugi , are you ok?" Tea asked looking concerned at the teen.<br>"I-I.." he trailed of and broke into tears. He just cried not seeing the shadows approach or , that the king of shadows was watching everything and smirking.

But the shadow king wasn't paying attention to one important thing the girl had said. If he had heard Yugis name he would have stopped , but he was enjoying the victory and the fact that finally the Light had cracked and lost it's ability to sense any shadows.  
>Yes indeed the shadow king was Yami.<p>

****  
>The next day at school Yugi hadn't shown up. Joey and Tea had a sad look on their faces.<br>It was lunch time and Yami sat with them. He put his sandwich down.  
>"What's up with you guys acting like zombies today?" Yami half yelled. Joey looked up at Yami and then narrowed his eyes. Yami groaned and took his bag and headed to the door. When he opened the door he disappeared. He used his magic to taleport himself in front of the game shop, that Yugi lived in. He opened the door and the small bell ringed.<br>"Hello, may a help you?" an old man asked.

'_Probably Yugis grandpa_' Yami thought.  
>"Yes. Is Yugi home? I'm a friend of his." Yami said smiling. The old man looked at him.<br>"Yugi is upstairs. The second door to the right."  
>"Thank you..." Yami trailed off not knowing Yugis , grandfathers name.<br>"Solomon." the old man said. Yami smiled and nodded.  
>He haded upstairs and easily found Yugis room. He knocked lightly and a low come in was heard.<br>Yami opened the door and walked in. The teens room seemed ordinary. There was a bad, a desk a wardrobe and the walls were painted a light blue color.  
>Yugi looked up and his amethyst eyes were now red from crying. Yami walked to the bed and<br>sat down. He brushed away a few blond locks out of Yugis face and smiled at him.  
>"Why are you crying?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him again and new tears formed in the small teens eyes. He hugged Yami tight.<br>Yugi cried heavily and Yami tried calming him down. He didn't know how much time had passed, but Yugis tears seemed to stop. He was falling asleep. He saw the little ones eyes close and tucked him in bed. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi forehead. When he pulled away and started walking to the door , his jacket was grabbed. He turned and saw Yugis amethyst eyes peeking out from his eyelids.  
>"Yami , please stay with me." Yugi said a tear rolling down his face. Yami turned around and grabbed and kissed Yugis arm. The crimson eyed boy laid next to Yugi and the amethyst eyes boy immediately curled up in Yamis chest.<br>"I'm scared Yami." Yugi said , new tears forming in his eyes.  
>"There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here . I will aways protect you." Yami said hugging Yugi closer and rubbing his back, to calm him down. Eventually it seemed to work . Yugi was calming down and falling asleep. Yami gave out a yawn and closed his eyes , and sleep overcame him.<br>They didn't hear when Solomon came in, to tell them that dinner was ready. He was the two boys curled up together and fast asleep. He smiled. When he turned around to leave the room, for a second Yami and Yugi turned in their shadow and light form. Solomon shivered. He felt dark energy for a split second but it disappeared the moment it appeared. He turned around to the sleeping boys and smiled. '_Just my imagination playing tricks on me. Ah I'm getting too old._' Solomon thought and left the room.  
>Yami smiled in his sleep and hugged Yugi closer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Yugi awoke , feeling warmness around him. Not wanting the warmness to disappear he cuddle closer to the warm source. He felt that was someones chest.  
>'<em>Wait? Chest?<em>' he quickly stood up and then looked at the person sleeping next to him. It was Yami. He was breathing lithely and his face showed peace. Yugi smiled and moved his hand to move back a few blond locks from Yamis face . Yami groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Yugi and smiled.  
>"Morning." he said. Unnoticed by Yugi he slipped his hand around his wrist and pulled him down. Yugi 'eeped' but snuggled in Yamis chest. Then realization hit him. Why was Yami in his bed , anyway?<br>Amethyst eyes looked at crimson.  
>"Yami why are you in my room?" Yugi asked shyly , a small blush appearing oh his face.<br>"Do you not remember?" Yami asked. Yugi shock his head. Crimson eyes looked at the figure that was in Yamis embrace. He explained to Yugi why he was in his room . When he finished telling him a few tears slipped from Yugis eyes. He buried his face in his hands.  
>'<em>Why did I even tell him?<em>' Yami thought. He hugged Yugi again rocking him back and forth.  
>Yugi calmed down and looked at Yami.<br>"Will you tell me why are you crying?" Yami said with a determined but also a soft voice. Yugi looked away.  
>"You won't believe me anyway why should I?" new tears forming in his eyes. Before he knew what was happening , he found himself pinned to the bed and Yami on top of him. Amethyst looked at crimson and a lithe blush appeared on Yugis face. He looked away. Yami smirked and leaned down to Yugis ear.<br>"Will you tell me or do I have to punish you?" Yami said seductively. Yugis eyes widened and he looked at Yami. The crimson eyed boy was smirking and looking at him with eyes full of.. lust. Yugi gulped and opened his mouth , but he was shut up with soft lips. Yugi immediately kissed back and Yami licked Yugis lower lip for permission. Yugi parted his lips and their tongueless met and started to battle for dominance. Eventually Yami won. They parted to breath. Still panting they looked at each others eyes.  
>"Why <strong>pant <strong>do I feel t-this way **pant** towards you when I... just me you?" Yugi barely managed to say these words. Yami smirked. Still panting he said.  
>"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Yugi looked at deep crimson eyes . Did he believe? He didn't know that.<br>"I don't know." Yugi said looking away. A few moments later he looked back at Yami.  
>"Yami c-can you l-let me go, please?" Yugi said looking at Yamis eyes. Yami closed his eyes and then opened them , but they were different. They were more darker and scary looking. Yami let go of Yugi and sat on the bed.<br>"Go get changed . Or we'll be late for school." he said looking throe the window.  
>"Yami I-"<br>"Listen, Yugi I won't make you say thing you don't want to. I'll wait until you are ready to tell me." Yami said looking in Yugis amethyst eyes. Yami closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to normal. He gave Yugi a reassuring smile.  
>Yugi just looked at him. He wanted to tell Yami, but why? He didn't knew him so well. For some odd reason he felt safe around Yami and when Yami wasn't around he felt hopeless and lonely. He got out of bed and walked to Yami. He hugged him and nuzzled his face in Yamis neck.<br>"I will tell you soon. For now let's leave thing how they are." Yugi said, taking a swift of Yamis scent. Yami hugged Yugi back and he too took in Yugis scent.  
>'<em>Yami smells like chocolate.' <em>Yugi thought , looking in Yamis eyes.  
><em>'His innocents matches his sent. And I love vanilla.'<em> Yami thought.  
>They stayed like that for a few minutes then a knock on the door was heard. Before he could react his grandpa was in the room.<br>"Grandpa I can-"  
>"Breakfast is ready , so hurry up and get ready." he said closing the door. Both boys stood there confused. They looked at the door , one more time and started getting ready for school.<p>

They walked to school , talking and laughing casually. When they reached the school gates , they saw a familiar looking tall guy with crossed arms at the gates.  
>"Seto? Why are you here?" Yami said angrily. Seto just glared at him.<br>"To keep an eye on you." he said. Still glaring at each other they heard Yugis name been called. The trio turned around to see Tea and Joey coming their way.  
>"Hey, guys." Yugi said hugging Tea and Joey.<br>But something didn't feel right . He saw Joey and Seto glaring at each other. Yami and Yugi looked at each other then back at the glaring teens.  
>"Why are you glaring at each other like that?" Tea asked , she too was confused. They both groaned and gave one last glare and started walking into the school. Yami, Yugi and Tea stood there confused , but they too started walking into the school.<br>When the bell rang and class started , Seto was introduced and sat next to Joey.  
>"What? Why are you putting that guy next to me?" Joey yelled and glared at Seto. The blue eyed boy just smirked and walked to his desk. Joey crossed his arms and glared et him.<br>"Shut up Mutt." Seto said sitting down. Joey groaned and sat back down.  
>Yami , Yugi , Tea and the whole class looked at them.<br>"What 'cha staring at?" Joey barked out. Everyone turned their attention to the teacher.  
>The brown eyed boy glared at Seto then he stared at the black board.<br>Seto looked at Yami and smirked. Yami had that look in his eyes 'You have some explanation to do after class ' look and Seto 'What ever ' look. Yami rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the teacher.

******  
>It was lunch time and they all sat on one table. They ate in silence. Yugi was about to speak when the cafeteria doors flew open, revealing a really angry person.<br>"Ryou?" Yugi said , but then he noticed, that this person was a bit taller then his friend Ryou and he had wild white hair and his features were more mature like.  
>Yami and Seto stood up and looked at that person.<br>"What do you want Bakura?" Yami asked. Bakura smirked and stopped walking when he was in front of them. Then his smirked disappeared and he looked at Yami.  
>"You are in so much trouble. You have responsibilities to do. Where were you?" Bakura half yelled.<br>The others had backed up a little , not wanting to interfere.  
>"Bakura this is not the time and place to be arguing. Got it?" Yami said.<br>"No , you are coming with me." Bakura said grabbing Yami by the hand. Yami shock his hand from Bakuras and closed his eyes. When he opened them , they were the same as this morning Yugi had saw . Yami looked Bakura deep into his eyes.  
>"As your leader I command you to go back . When I'm done here I will come. Now go." Yami said in a deep cold voice.<br>Yugi, Tea , Joey shivered and stared at them. ' I better stop this , before Yami does something bad.' Yugi thought. He formed a little light ball in his hand and threw it in the air. The whole room was covered in white and everyone disappeared. The students were returned in their classrooms and only Yugi, Yami, Seto, Bakura and Joey were left. Yugi had transformed in his light form to try to calm them down. But only Seto and Bakura stood in a fighting position, Yami behind them. Tea and Joey too. And suddenly Yami and Yugi disappeared and the others too.  
>Bakura was sent to the shadows headquarters , Seto , Tea and Joey were returned to the cafeteria. Joey fell on top of Seto and groaned .<br>"Get off me mutt." Seto said pushing Joey aside.  
>"Hey, don't be so rude. I'll ripe you to shreds." Joey barked out.<br>"Just, try it mutt." Seto glared at him.  
>They continued arguing like that and Tea trying to stop them, but they weren't aware that something was happening.<br>And maybe after that nothing will be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon: YES! About time we appeared.  
>Dann: I was about to shoot her.<br>Damon: Me too, hey where is she?  
>Steisey: Shh. Eli is asleep.<br>Damon:*rolls eyes* * **walk to her room and turns the music up** *  
>Eli: WHAT THE HELL? Damon get out of my room. "trows pillow at him.*<br>Dann: Well I better save Damon.  
>Steisey: Enjoy the chapter ^_^ "<p>

_Chapter 4_

Yami and Yugi stood in their , light and shadow form ,somewhere in a cold and dark place.  
>"Why did you summon me?" Yugi asked.<br>"I? You have summoned me here." Yami said looking at the light.  
>"No, I did not." Yugi said crossing his arms.<br>"Okey then, if you haven't summon me or I you , then who?" Yami asked. They looked at each other and suddenly from no where , light struck Yami and he screamed , the same with Yugi but with him shadows.  
>The screams died down and they both tried to stand up. With shaky legs they stood up.<br>"What did you do?" they both yelled at each other. Then they gasped.  
>Yami had light locks and tree were sticking up in his head. They generated light.<br>Yugi had shadow locks but didn't have the tree that were sticking up in the shadow kings hair.  
><em>'How did this happen?'<em> they thought.  
>A ball formed near them , they looked at it.<br>The girl had white hair and on one side her dress was dark and had a black wing , on the other side her dress was white and , she also had a pure white wing.  
>"I summoned you here." she said looking at them. A chill ran up their spines.<br>"I have seen what is happening to you. And you are afraid to tell and very confused." she looked them in their not existent eyes.  
>"What are you talking about?" the shadow king said a little angry.<br>"I am saying that you both want something that is impossible, but in the same time possible at the price of a grate risk" she said , looking at the confused teens. Then a book appeared in her hands.  
>"If you find it you will know." she said suddenly the book flying away. They tried to catch it but it disappeared in a blink of an eye.<br>The teens groaned and looked at her.  
>"I will give you one hint, it will be in a place where you least expect it." she said.<br>"Now go. Your friends are waiting for you." with a movement ,with her hand they both disappeared.  
>They found them selves in the cafeteria , Seto and Joey glaring at each other, and Tea trying to make them get along.<br>Yami and Yugi looked at each other and smiled a little. They walked to the glaring teens and they both felt a shot of unwanted power suddenly run in their body's.  
>"What the hell was that for?" Kaiba and Joey yelled.<br>The ball rang and it was time for classes.  
>"Seto behave." Yami said taking his bag.<br>"Don't do anything stupid." Yugi said walking out of the cafeteria.  
>Arts and Math were the only subjects they didn't have together.<br>Yami and Yugi walked to the arts room and when they walked in the kids suddenly stopped talking.  
>The two teens raised an eyebrow and casually walked to their desks, which were beside each other.<br>A short girl with blond hair and blue eyes and glasses on her nose approached them.  
>"What was that?" she asked.<br>"What was what?" Yami asked, confused.  
>"Don't play dumb with me. I know what I saw in the cafeteria, mind to explain?" she looked at both of them. They stood there confused and shocked. In that time the teacher walked in and the lesson started.<br>The theme for the lesson was to draw a picture from you childhood. Everyone thought for a few minutes and then started painting.  
>"What will you paint?" Yugi asked, seeing Yami dip his brush in the black paint.<br>"Me and my dad , together at the most beautiful place in Egypt." Yami said with sadness in his voice.  
>"Oh , ok." Yugi said,starting to draw.<br>By the end of the lesson , Yami was finished his painting.  
>He stood on the knee of a man dressed like a pharaoh and behind them was a big pyramid with fountains on each side. It looked so pretty like he had just been there and recreated it.<br>"Amazing." Yugi said wit hough thinking. But the pyramid with fountains looked familiar.  
>Yugi had drawn a picture of a man dressed in pharaoh clothes too and he was holding Yugi in his hands. Behind them there was a palace with angels on each side and the angels were covered by their wings.<br>That picture reminded Yami of the lights palace.  
>"Yours is really good. I'd say you did better than me." Yami said smiling. They smiled at each other and the bell rang for the next class. They didn't notice the girl from before looking at their painting, they looked really similar.<br>'_I wonder , what they are hiding?' _the girl thought. She was the type of girl that won't stop until she got answers.  
>She fallowed them to Math class and went in.<br>By the middle of class the door flew open revealing a very panting Joey.  
>"Can you.. excuse..Yugi for a ...sec." He said between pants. The teacher looked at him and slowly nodded. Yugi jumped from his seat and went to Joey. A few second later Seto was at the door.<br>"Yami we have a code 'L'" Seto said. With ought asking for permission Yami took off. The girl wanted to run after them , but at this time the teachers were patrolling , so Yami and Yugi should be back in class soon.  
>"Rebecka , pay attention. This isn't typical for you." The teacher said.<br>"Sorry." Rebecka said focusing on the equation. _  
><em>Yugi and Joey were running to the schools exit where they could teleport , but suddenly Yugi winced and fell on his knees. His blond locks started to darked and his body was becoming light. Joey looking at what was happening ,he was shocked and worried.  
>"Yugi , are you ok?" he asked, coming closer but suddenly he was thrown to the wall.<br>"Jo-ey he-lp m-me." Yugi said and then he fell down unconscious, slowly returning to his human form.  
>"Yugi, Yugi wake up." Joey said shaking Yugi awake, but no reaction came from the unconscious boy. Joey picked up Yugi and headed for the exit.<br>"Hang in there Yug." said Joey opening the door and teleporting to their hideout.  
>But they didn't knew that the same thing was happening to Yami , Joey and Seto had missed each other by mere seconds, if they had met at the exit they would instantly know.<p>

******

Yugi started to open his eyes, feeling somehow different.  
>He looked around seeing he was in his room. He got out of bed , but fell back down when a sharp pain hit his head. He groaned and cursed a few times and shut his eyes closed, trying to make the pain go away , but with no luck.<br>He heard the door open and saw Tea and Joey come in.  
>"Yugi , you woke up." Tea said going to his bed. Yugi tried standing up again but fell back down.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"Headache , it's really annoying me." Yugi said a little angry.<br>"Mind getting me some pain killers?" Yugi asked. Joey nodded and went out.  
>"Yugi what happened. Joey told me you tried to transform but you collapsed." Tea said with worry in her voice.<br>"Well sort of . I felt like shadow magic was in my body. I was burning , it was awe most like this afternoon." Yugi said closing his eyes.  
>"This afternoon?" Tea asked raising her eyebrow. Yugi explained what had happened and Tea was shocked. Then Joey came in and gave Yugi two pills and a glass of water. He explained to Joey too and they were now thinking where the book might be.<br>"Any ideas , where it might be?" Joey asked staring out the window. Yugi shock his head.  
>"It might be in the library." Tea suggested.<br>"No, she is expecting us to look there. The book is somewhere where we won't think of looking." Yugi said pulling his knees up.  
>Yugi put his head on the wall.<br>"Joey, what's up between you and Seto?" Yugi asked looking at Joey , who was watching out of the window and he closed his eyes.  
>"Do you love Yami?" Joey asked looking at Yugi , his eyes now a deep shade of brown.<br>"What?" Yugi asked blushing a little.  
>"Do you love Yami?" Joey asked again.<br>"I don't know. I have only known him for a few days now. I can not tell." Yugi said looking away a deep blush appearing on his face.  
>Tea stood there confused and left out. She let out a sign and stood up.<br>"I'm hading home. See you tomorrow." Tea said leaving the room.  
>Joey and Yugi stood in silence .<p>

"Joey?" Yugi said. The blond haired boy looked up.  
>"I-I think I l-like Yami." Yugi said blushing. Joey smiled. Yugi felt a strange feeling wash over him. It was warm and pleasant.<br>"I'm heading home Yug. See ya tomorrow." Joey said getting up. He walked to the door and stopped.  
>"Don't be surprised in Yami tells you something tomorrow." Joey smiled and left the room.<br>Yugi rested his head on the wall and looked at the sky.  
><em>'What is this strange feeling? Is it love?<br>Do I really love Yami?' _ so many questions appeared in Yugis head, not noticing , that one of his loyal guards and friends, had shut his link with Yugi for a while.

Joey stood there in a persons embrace.  
>"Does he suspect anything?" the man asked. His blue eyes locking with Joeys.<br>"No, he doesn't. For now everything is safe Seto." Joey said cuddling in Seto chest.

_End chapter_

Eli: What did I miss? * **Yawns *  
><strong>Steisey: Nothing much.  
>Damon:*walk in the room and hold his hand. * Was it nesseserry to give me a btuise.<br>Dann: You know how cranky she is in the morning.  
>Steisey: Will you shut up, or do I have to punch you?<br>Damon: What ever. * Goes back to room.*  
>Eli: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&amp;R :)<br>Damon: *yells* Eli you are dead.  
>Damon: Walks in the room covered in paint.<br>Staisey, Eli and Danny: Paint looks good on you. *laugh* 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so so sorry for not posting anything.  
>But I have had swimming practice everyday and on top of that I have been having tests at school and I had no time to write. I'm sorry again.<br>Anyway the swimming championship went great. My team was in the lead and we won. Yes firs prize. It was such an honor. It was awesome competing against so many teams, it was really great. In the last round we were neck to neck with the other team. But thanks to Mimi, one of my teammates, we won. I want to thank her with all my heart.  
>I'm still recovering from the accident with my leg and my leg sort of gave out near the finishing line and thanks to Mimi we won.<br>Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

_Chapter 5  
><em>The next day Yugi skipped school, he had some work to do at the headquarters.  
>"Yugi" Joey said. Yugi turned around and saw Joey waving a paper.<br>"I got some of the places where we might have never looked at." he said showing it to him.  
>The light got the paper and looked throe the names.<br>They basically were shops for make up for girls , cafes and others like that.  
>Yugi gave out a groan of disappointment. It would never be in places like that.<br>Then he smelled something, something exotic and yet strange. He looked up at Joey , the smell was coming from him. Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
>"Joey, care to explain something?" Yugi said and Joey blushed.<br>'Damn he noticed.' Joey silently groaned.  
>"What do you mean?" Joey asked.<br>"I'm talking about the smell." Yugi said.  
>"Oh, that I just used a different shampoo." Joey said trying to make it believable. Yugi looked at him and gave out a sigh.<br>"What ever." Yugi said going to the main room.

********  
>Yami had also skipped school. He was now looking throe papers of places where the book might be.<br>He let out a groan, nothing seemed like a place where the book would be. Yami stood up and saw Seto talking to some of the computer experts. Yami went to him.  
>Nearing Seto he smelled an unusual smell from his friend. He smelled exotic, but spicy.<br>"Seto, what's that smell?" he asked. Seto froze.  
>"Just a new shampoo." he said and turned back to the other people.<br>Yami looked at him and gave out a sigh and walked away.  
>He wanted to see Yugi, hold him and kiss him. Yami smiled to himself and started walking to the entrance for the human realm.<p>

The next day Yugi walked to school yawning. He had stoop late at the HQ trying to find somewhere the book might be. He dough it , it would be in school, but he was going to search anyway.  
>He walked to the library and saw Yami also looking at the books.<br>"Yami." Yugi said. Yami looked up and saw the smile on Yugis face and he smiled too.  
>"Hey Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.<br>"I was going to ask the same." the little light said.  
>"I'm just looking for a book. Nothing special." Yami said smiling.<br>Then the ball rang and they headed to class.  
>It was great that they both had the same classes, but the problem was that Joey and Seto were missing.<br>Yami and Yugi sat on the lunch table. Tea said that she had some work to do. So they were both sitting alone and eating their sandwiches.  
>"So where is Joey?" Yami asked.<br>"I don't know. He said he wasn't coming today." Yugi said and Yami nodded. They both ate in silence until Yugi saw a boy with white hair and innocent brown eyes scam the cafeteria.  
>"Ryou." Yugi called. When Ryou saw him he went to them.<br>"Hello Yugi , haven't seen you for a while." the white haired teen said.  
>"Ah, Ryou , this is Yami." Yugi said pointing to the boy sitting across him.<br>"Hell, nice to meet you." Ryou said giving out his hand to shake. They shacked hand.  
>"Same here." Yami said.<br>"So, Ryou what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
>"Well, I had to speak with Joey. He asked me too look up a few things and now I come here and he isn't here." Ryou said a little annoyed.<br>"You know how Joey is." Yugi said giggling a little. Yamis phone started to ring.  
>"Hello?" Yami said.<br>"Yami, get your ass here now." Kaiba shouted the last part and Yami had to move his phone from her ear.  
>"Ok, ok got it. You don't have to yell." he said shutting his phone and looking up. Yugi and Ryou were watching him.<br>"Sorry, Yugi mind telling me the homework later? I got to go." Yami said scratching the back of his head.  
>"Ok." Yugi said and Yami rushed out the door.<br>"What did you find?" Yugi asked as soon as Yami left.  
>"Not much, but the problem is that the shadows are acting in day light. That means they are getting stronger. Just a few minutes ago a attack has been registered near the center of town." Ryou said.<br>"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Yugi said grabbing Ryous hand and going to the cafeteria door. The purple eyed boy opened the doors and they led to the place of attack. Yugi had transformed in his light form and Ryou had transformed in to mist.  
>"Well , well the little light decided to show up." A bereton voice said.<br>"Hello _Yami._" Yugi said and Yami froze. Did Yugi know? He shock hie head. Then he remembered that his name means darkness so he used it like that.  
>'Yeah that's it. He doesn't know it's me.' Yami thought.<br>"Same to you Hikari. It's awe most sun set. Shall we start the battle?" Yami made a gesture with his hand.  
>"No you won't. We need to find the book. Then you can fight all you want." Joey suddenly said out of no where.<br>"For ones the mutt is right." Seto said, then his eyes went wide he said 'mutt' . Yami turned to him and looked him suspiciously.  
>"Hey the book." the heard the light shout. Their heads shot up and saw the book above them. From the book emerged a dark laugh and flew away.<br>"After it." they all shouted together.  
>But suddenly a bright light came out of no where.<br>'_Oh, no not this again.'_ Yami and Yugi shouted in their minds.

_End chapter_

Well this is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed it. R&R :)  
>I had no idea what to write for this chapter so I'm sorry if it's lame. I'll try to make it up with the next one. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the long wait.  
>Enjoy <em><em>

Last time-  
>'<em>Oh, no not this again.'<em> Yami and Yugi shouted in their minds.

_Chapter 6  
><em>Amethyst eyes slowly opened, a wave of pain shot up in Yugis left arm. He groaned and looked around, he was again in that dark place. Yugi heard a groan from beside him and he saw Yami.  
>Not the shadow demon king , but the Yami he knows. His eyes widened, then he looked at him self, he was too in his human form and he couldn't transform.<br>Crimson eyes fluttered oped and Yami slowly got up. He looked around and his eyes caught a pair of amethyst eyes.  
>"Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi then stood up.<br>"You were the demon king all this time! I thought I was special to you." Yugi shouted , his shout echoing in the dark place. Yami looked at him.  
>"Yugi listen, I wanted to tell you but I had to keep quiet. I'm very sorry. And one more thing." Yami said and he suddenly pulled Yugi closer and Yugi yelped in surprise.<br>A pair of soft lips touched Yugis. He tried to struggle but it was useless, and Yugi wanted to kiss Yami back. Finally Yugi gave up and let Yami kiss him, he kissed back. After a few minutes they pulled apart and both looked in their eyes.  
>"You are special to me and I would never leave you. I love you Yugi," Yami said and looked at Yugi, who now had tears rolling down his face.<br>"Yami." Yugi whispered and then he crushed his lips to Yamis, the taller teen kissed back.  
>After another few minutes they pulled apart.<br>"I love you too." Yugi said while looking at Yamis crimson eyes.  
>They both smiled.<br>A bright light suddenly lightened the place and clapping sounds were heard.  
>"That was pretty good. Who would have thought two rivals will fall in love?" the voice asked. The teens turned around and saw a tall guy with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in black leather.<br>Yami groaned and hugged Yugi closer.  
>"Who are you?" Yami asked and glared at him. The person just smirked.<br>"My name is of no importance, I came here to give you both the one thing you want." the guy said and a book appeared in his hands.  
>The book looked new and was cover in gold and there were two holes for keys.<br>"Don't loose it and be careful, remember what the girl before me said. You aren't off the hook yet." The man said and disappeared.  
>The two teens looked at each other and nodded. They touched the book witch was hovering in mid air and a bright light surrounded them both. The feeling from the light was comforting , good and calming.<br>Crimson eyes looked at amethyst and they disappeared.

Two men smiled at the sight and were worried in the same time.  
>"Do you think they will pull through?" the bearded man asked.<br>"I hope they do." the crimson eyed man said,  
>They both continued to watch was was happening until , the light appeared and it cut their vision.<br>"Well that was interesting." they both said and thought what will happen to the two teens.

~~~~~~End chapter 6~~~~~~~~

I'm so so so sorry for the long wait but with school and all. And I'm really sorry it' so short but I don't have time right now only 3 days of school are left and I'm really busy.  
>Anyway pls R&amp;R :)<p> 


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone, I just wanted to ask if anyone is interested in the story Shadow and light.  
>If someone is please comment :)<br>If not I'm going to delete it.

Say your opinion I won't mind, I knew from the beginning that the story won't be a success , but I want to hear your reviews. :)


End file.
